There's been a change in plans
by tamiki-kun
Summary: Arthur's been practicing black magic again and well lets just say now some of the nations have another secret to add to the pile. But why is Alfred insisting that they should go to High school? Not Gakuen Hetalia.
1. Prolog

**summary**: Arthur's been practicing black magic again and well lets just say now some of the nations have another secret to add to the pile. But why is Alfred insisting that they should go to college? Not Gakuen Hetalia.

**AN**: Hello everyone I've started a new story, but for those who are also reading A New Life? (yu-gi-oh house of night cross over) its not abandoned I've just had a bad case of writers block on that one. Though this story has been swirling around in my head lately so I decided I would post this for the hell of it. There will be parings used but i won't tell you cause I'm evil and I want you to guess. Also I'll let you know that it is rather hard to write from another countries POV particularly one that you've never even been to.  
There will be some OC's that play a main role in the plot. Yes you heard right this story may be the only one I write with a predetermined plot. Anyways to start to get used to the OC's I will let them give the disclaimer for each chapter. I bet you're sick of my note by now so here's Thomas for the first disclaimer.

Thomas: Hi everybody I'm here to tell you that Tamiki-kun owns jack shit of this story, and that if you want to use any of us OC's to please ask before you force us to do your biding. thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Morning light filtered through the window assaulting my eyes. The high pitched wailing of my alarm clock forcing me out of my peaceful sleep. I sat up and drug myself out of bed. I dressed myself in my usual brown professors outfit, but today I wasn't teaching class. Today I was attending a world summit meeting.

Rubbing the last bit of sleep from my field green eyes. I came to glare at my alarm clock, still going off, the clock glared 8:45 right back at me. "Crap I'm gonna be late",I yelled to the alarm clock shuting it off as I ran a brush through my messy blond hair.

I jogged down the stairs to my awaiting black 911 in the garage. Sliding into the seat, I buckled the seat belt and then I saw it, one of the many black stripes that now decorated my skin.  
I sighed and tugged my sleeve down to hide it. It wasn't as if I was the only nation like this. I glanced back at the clock, "Damn I'm late", I muttered as I put the Porsche into reverse.

* * *

"Hello everyone", I greeted as I ambled into the room. Everybody was immersed in conversation so of course Alfred was the only one who really noticed.

"Hey Artie, we're having the meeting in your house the least you can do is show up on time.", he teased. The American and I had started to get along better lately. We also made an agreement that if he didn't comment on my eyebrows then I wouldn't crush his dream that he would never be a super hero.

"My apologies, my alarm didn't wake me up this morning", Alfred seemed too excited to dig deeper on the subject, so he accepted the poor excuse. I took my seat by the window next to Francis who at the moment was twirling a rose and flirting with Seychelles. Ivan was making a comment along the lines of wanting to see Toris come crying to him. Feliciano was asking Ludwig if pasta would be served and he mearly sighed at his hyper allie. Gilbert was telling anyone that would listen about how awesome he was untill Alfred cleared his throat signaling the beginning of the meeting. The American seemed rather excited about today.

I learned that Al too suffered from the same curse as I did. It was just after it happened Al had lost it he started yelling at me about how I had promised not to any more. He had punched me for good measure too. Thats when the shock happened literally, I had been electrocuted by a punch. To say the least we were both surprised but Alfred was for a different reason when I looked I saw that his fists were completely black like he was wearing gloves. Thats when I first saw my own markings. We had spent every weekend together looking for a way to reverse it.

This months meeting we were supposed to talk about ways to prevent global warming. What I wasn't expecting to hear out of Alfred's mouth next was"I think we should reconnect with todays youth, and I have the perfect idea to do it! We're going back to high school!" His ridiculous smile spread across his face like it was the best idea ever.

I was left dumbfounded at that. I could only manage to get out "What the bloody hell are you thinking, we're supposed to be talking about global warming!"

At that Al smirked "Sorry England, but there's been a change in plans" He announced. Everyone burst into both excited and worried chatter with their allies and friends.

**

* * *

**

**AN**: Yep sorry it's short but this just a prologue so the next chapter should be longer. If any of you are woundering why I put a 911 in there its because i like and I wated one in one of my stories to fill the void of not being able to drive my own. I also want to say I'm sorry for any oocness throughout the story. Anyways the inspiration for this was because of this picture right here http :/ .com/art/AMERICA-NO-BAKA-APH-131407510 no spaces. So thats all, reviews make for faster updates, so please review!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Holy crap an up date, that's a first! As my new years resolution I want to at the least be able to update at least once a month. And without further stalling here's Alice and Cali for the disclaimer.

Cali: Like oh my god I'm in this chapter!

Alice: I can't believe I have to do the disclaimer with you.

Cali: Whatever lets just do this.

Alice: Good. OK tamaki-kun owns nothing except for us and doesn't mind if you use us she just wants you to ask first.

Cali: So enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Some seance finally knocked into me I managed to ask Alfred "well what really brought this on." Alfred flinched, he was caught. "well I was looking through some of the school records back at my home and well I found similar abnormality's as us."

Yao pulled himself out of his conversation with Yong so to raise the question that was on every ones mind. " are you saying the are other nations at your school - aru?" Alfred scratched the back of his head like a man who had to his wife that yes she did look fat in thoughts jeans.

" well not that per say" Alfred paused. Gilbert appeared to be the first to catch on self covetously twisting a lock of hair and glaring daggers at me. Oh of course it had happened 3 months ago at the last UN meeting. My worst failure with black magic to date. Who could have predicted that mixing vengeance with a children's video game would have caused so much trouble.

flash back

I had been in the middle of a proposition about how to solve the BP problem that was happening in the gulf of Mexico. When Alfred had so rudely pulled out his DS and began to play one of the games he had. Infuriated I threw the closest thing to my witch happened to have been an orange, effectively knocking the DS from his hands." you git how dare you! especially when it has to do with you and your heath!" I snapped.

Frustrated I dashed to snatch the gameing system off the ground and placed it in my pocket and stormed out of the meeting. Some of the confused nations began to leave thinking the that was it. But the nations that knew me better stayed behind waiting for me to return form my "fit".

Little did they know was that I was sick of America treating me like that. Making a bee line for the nearest supply closet. I locked the door behind me as I pulled out a small bow of chalk. Quickly I drew a simple curse symbol. Little did I know was that America's game had fallen in to the circle. Not noticing it I continued with the spell. I only realized something was wrong when multi colored lightning began to shoot out of the circle breaking the door down and rocketing down the hall way. Distracted by the strange turn of events I didn't notice that a red spark had rammed into me. Before I passed out I could feel an intense heat course through my body.

So long story short some of the nations now have taken on the abilities as well as some of the appearances of pokemon. I myself am part arcenine. And I know Alfred's a pikachu and Gilbert's an albino umbrion. As for everyone else I'm not so sure.

Yao was the one to break the increasingly uncomfortable silence. " so where is this school-aru".

Alfred's smile returned " California" he beamed proudly. " Casa vista to be exact. Now let's see Arther, Francis, Gilbert, Kiku, Mattie and Ivan I guess. Your coming with me to the sunny west coast."

I sighed "I could reverse it if you would just let me tr-"

" NO!" I had been cut off by several panicked looking nations. Alfred looked rather pale and his smile had disappeared at even the notion of me trying some thing. Ivan appeared to be radiating a dark aura with his creepy smile as if he was planing my demise at that moment. " fine I wont try any thing" I pouted. The tensions eased from the room.

" ve~ is it time for pasta yet" Felicio asked the room.

Alfred was the one to answer the Italian " yeah this meetings pretty much over sorry we didn't get much done guys but there's always next time." most of the countries got up and left unaffected by today's meeting. lucky bastards, I thought. The only ones that stayed behind were those of us who were going to America with Alfred.

Yong so shut the lights off and took off running down the hall way snickering to him self. Across from me sat Prussia two glowing rings on his hair and one on his forehead. Murderous intent in his red eyes. Not a second later he was sprinting out the door on Yong's heels. Ivan chuckled as I sighed it's was going to be one of those meetings. Alfred gathered his stuff from his seat " well I'll see you guys at the airport I've got a few things to do right now".

I got up and left the conference room walking out to the parking lot. I drove back to my flat and packed some suit cases in the quiet because something in the pit of my stomach told me it would be the last bit of peace I would have for a long time.

* * *

I looked out at the American Arline airplanes. I had just arrived in the us after a grueling eight hour flight. Alfred had that stupid grin on that he always had. He was dressed in a high school American football jacket and a pair of jeans. Next to him stood a short blond with a nice tan and an impressive rack. She had one a v neck t-shirt and blue jeans. I could feel my cheeks burning and I mentally slapped myself for not being gentlemanly. I hadn't been sure what to where so I had just put on a long sleeved band shirt from when I had traveled with the beetles and a pair of black pants.

"Iggy!" Alfred cried as jogged over to me. I couldn't help but smile a little when he was being like this, also I Couldn't remember the last time I had had a vacation. " Iggy I'd like you to meet Cali or better known as the state of California." the blond smiled and waved to me.

"state?" I asked puzzled

" Yeah I think of it like there all mini nation all united by me!" His eyes sparkled like the 50 stars on the flag. But it makes sense I've got Scotland and north Ireland why shouldn't he have the states. Alfred tugged on my arm pulling me toward the luggage return eagerly. Jabbering on about how nice the campuse was but that others were nicer in the state alone. When we got to the car Cali told us the names of some of the kids we were supposed to look out for. Alice Alex and Kate were the only ones she knew of.

So, I thought, how are we supposed to find these kids if they're as good at hiding it as we are. I let my thoughts wander from there on nothing in particular and before I knew it we had arrived at the campus. We let Cali out at her house. She waved good bye and called out "Like I'll see you tomorrow guys!" We pulled up to a large Victorian style home with world written in iron on the gate. The yard had some orange trees and a flower bed that had rose bushes planted in it. "this will be our home for the next few months." I grabbed my bags out of the back of the car and followed him into the house.

Inside there was dark hard wood floors throughout the whole house. To the right there was a living room and the left there looked to be a dining kitchen area. Forward there were stairs that lead to the bedrooms. So hauling my suit cases up the stairs I picked the far right bedroom. Inside it was very simple blue room a full sized bed, a wood dresser, a wood desk, and a small closet. I set my suit cases down next to the desk and returned to the down stairs living room.

Alfred had seated him self down on the leather couch. He was currently watching football on the flat screen above the fireplace. " so what's going on" I inquired and took a seat on the sofa.

" Huh oh today's Sunday football and my favorite teams playing." he watched captivated as one in blue and silver player caught the ball at the end of the field. Alfred jumped up yelling " that's right show them who's boss Payton"

"so you like the team in the blue and silver" I presumed.

" yep those are the colts" he agreed. One of the blue guys tackled a black and silver guy who had the ball.

Exasperated I said " I'll never under stand this game."

Alfred smirked "Want me to show you what the line men do"

I didn't see any harm in it so I nodded in agreement. After we both got into ready stances I wasn't so sure any more. Alfred clearly knew what he was doing and I didn't have a clue. He called one, two, three and we both rushed forward trying to tackle the other sadly for me Alfred easily scooped me up and carried me around the room. " let me down you bloody git!" I yelled. I felt my face burn from embarrassment.

As Alfred keep celebrating his victory neither of us head the door open till we saw a smirking Gilbert standing at the door. Soon after Al set me back down on the ground. " I knew it" the albino chirped, " I knew you were both gay!" at that statement I could feel my face grow warmer by the second. Anger swelled up inside of me and Al had to hold me back to keep me wiping that smug look right off his face. "sorry Alfred I didn't know you two were having a moment or I would have left you guys al-" Gilbert had only stopped because Al had let me go so I had decked him and heard the tell tale snap of his nose breaking. Blood stained his pale skin as well as my fist. Satisfied I took a deep calming breath and went to go wash my hand of the blood and my shirt. Damn I liked this shirt.

When I returned from wahing the blood from my hand I found that Gilbert's nose was already healed and he was wiping the blood off his face with a wash cloth. We exchanged apologetic looks. The truth was I didn't know how I felt about Alfred any more if he was like my younger brother or something more. Al was back to his football game and the three of us spent the rest of the night watching the game and joking around. Perhaps this trip would turn out for the best.

* * *

AN: review! Or Alex will eat your soul!

Alex: Finally I'm starved.


End file.
